


Hellion

by liketolaugh



Series: Linkllen Week 2017 [7]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship AU, M/M, Meet the Family, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketolaugh/pseuds/liketolaugh
Summary: Allen takes Link to meet Cross for the first time.





	Hellion

“Don’t worry about Cross,” Allen was saying to Link, half his attention on him to offer a reassuring smile even as the other half remained on the road. “He’s an ass and he talks big, but he knows I can take care of myself. And that I’ll kick him in the balls if he acts out.”

Link wasn’t particularly convinced. Over the course of their relationship, he and Allen hadn’t spent much time together in person – going to two different colleges made that sort of thing difficult – but he’d still heard an awful lot about Allen’s guardian.

In fact, Link wasn’t even particularly worried that Cross wouldn’t like him – though it may cause a fight, he guessed that Allen was right and Cross would leave the matter to Allen’s own discretion.

He was actually more worried that _he_ wouldn’t like _Cross._ No matter what Allen said about the man, Link was pretty sure it would upset him if Link actively disliked him.

“I’m not worried,” Link said, following that line of thought, and Allen shot him a doubtful look, but then pulled off the busier road and into a neighborhood.

The apartment building Allen stopped them by was not the best kept Link had ever seen, but Link was gratified to see that it wasn’t the worst, either. He was distracted when he felt a light touch on his shoulder, and he looked over to see Allen looking at him again, this time with all of his attention.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Allen asked him, brow furrowed slightly and eyes concerned.

Link felt himself relax, a smile coming easily to his mouth, and he thought to himself that even if he hated Cross more than he’d ever hated anyone before- Allen would be worth it.

“I’m sure,” he assured his boyfriend, reaching over to click open the car door.

Allen’s gaze lingered on him for a moment, but then he smiled back and turned away.

Allen and Cross’ two-bedroom apartment was on the third story; Allen had complained about it often enough, though in reality it didn’t take long to get up. (Or maybe it just seemed shorter because they were talking the whole way up, their hands deliberately brushing every few steps. It had been _months_ since they’d seen each other in person.)

Link fell silent as they reached the door, and Allen shot him one more reassuring smile, then knocked loudly on the door before they entered.

The immediately visible space was a living room, with a couch and a table and a couple of chairs, and a television that was running a football game. But no one was there. Link frowned slightly, shooting Allen a questioning look.

Allen didn’t notice the look. Allen was scowling.

Link’s eyebrows ticked up; he was actually a little impressed. Allen always looked annoyed when Cross came up, but this was clearly several levels higher. Link almost expected him to growl. As an indirect result of this, he jumped hard when Allen shouted instead.

“Cross, you bastard, you _said_ you’d be here!”

Link blinked, heartrate jumping slightly in his surprise, and put an awful lot of effort into thinking of Allen’s cursing as ‘horrific’ and not…

“I _am_ here, don’t get your panties in a twist!”

Allen looked unimpressed. Link followed his gaze to where he could hear footsteps, and then a man entered from an adjoining room.

Cross Marian, unsurprisingly, looked nothing at all like Allen; further, he didn’t look like the sort of man who should be allowed near children at all. And it wasn’t _just_ because of the large bottle of alcohol he clutched in one hand, for all that he didn’t (currently) appear drunk.

 _This is Allen’s godfather?_ Link wondered, morbidly fascinated.

Allen sighed, and Link looked back at him, bemused. For all that he still looked annoyed, he’d also, to Link’s surprise, relaxed slightly; a slight curve of his mouth was all that betrayed his amusement.

Link was abruptly struck with the panicked thought that _no he really wasn’t sure about this, not at all._

Allen tipped his head to look at Link, and most of the rest of his visible annoyance melted away.

“This is Cross,” Allen introduced unnecessarily. His eyes flicked back to Cross, and he continued, “Cross- this is Link. If you throw a bottle at him, I’m dumping all your alcohol down the sink.”

“No need to be _rude,_ brat,” Cross muttered at him, rolling his eyes.

Link took a breath, forcibly calming himself, and held out a hand to Cross.

He’d been a late bloomer; he had actually never met the parents of someone he’d dated before. Still…

“It’s an honor to meet you,” he said politely. (Behind him, Allen snorted. Clearly Cross swept away all of Allen’s usual good manners. Worrying.)

Cross stared at him. It wasn’t a normal stare, confused or flat or even irritated.

Instead, Link felt like Cross was examining him, from his skin to his bones and then deeper, and he held it for a very long time. Link held himself very still, heartbeat speeding up for a very different reason.

Allen cleared his throat loudly, and the moment broke. Cross snorted and, without missing a beat, swung the bottle back and chugged _God_ knew how much of it down.

“If you have loud sex with the brat while you’re here, I’m throwing your stuff out the window,” Cross told him when he was done.

Link choked, withdrawing his hand sharply as if burnt. Whatever he’d been preparing himself for, it was _not_ that.

Allen hissed his irritation, and he and Cross dropped into an argument then and there.

Link felt that he had not properly prepared himself for this trip. Possibly, though, there was simply no way to prepare for it, or for the possible (maybe-potential-hopeful) future with Allen that would unfortunately also include Cross, and Allen’s clearly messy relationship with Cross.

Allen reached out and pushed Cross, who growled at him and then stumbled away with a fake-drunk gait, and then Allen glanced at him and offered a sheepish-weary smile, and before he knew it, Link was mirroring it and reaching for Allen’s hand with a chuckle bubbling in his throat.

Then again. He had kind of signed up for it.


End file.
